This invention relates generally to footwear, and enhanced support designed into their construction, and more specifically pertains to inherent support structured into the fabrication of such footwear, and in particular athletic shoes, so as to brace and strengthen one or more of the instep, arch, and heel portions of the foot as applied to this structured shoe.
Shoe designers have long desired to provide enhanced support for footwear, and particularly the shoes that are worn by the athlete, with the focus of the structural support being designed for strengthening of the ankle, instep, arch, and related orthopedic portions of the foot of the shoe wearer. And, more specifically, such designs in footwear have particularly been considered for the athletic style of shoes, and whether it be the type of shoe that may be used in jogging, or in strenuous athletic events such as during the sports of basketball, football, soccer, or the like, or perhaps even embodied in the design of skates, such as may be applied during participation in ice hockey, or the like. For example, in the early embodiments which were designed for providing enhanced support for the foot, generally that portion of the foot considered as requiring support was the ankle, and various devices were fabricated either for independent application to the ankle, or constructed into the structure of the shoe itself, which when applied, added strength and support for this aspect of the athlete's foot structure. As an example, in the U.S. patent to Shapiro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,861, it can be seen that an ankle supporter was provided, and for application directly to the foot, before it was ever inserted into any form of shoe, and particularly an athletic shoe. In addition, the U.S. patent to Bushway, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,359, discloses another article of footwear having an integral ankle and heel support means contained therein, and for the purpose of furnishing additional strength and support for the ankle of the athlete, and particularly, as explained therein, to those who participate in basketball, tennis, and other sporting events. The U.S. patent to Collis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,179, discloses another variation upon a style of ankle support and protector for particularly embracing the ankle of the athlete. Another early patented device is shown in the invention of Westfall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,623, and discloses an early variation upon means for including an ankle support within, and in this instance, a hockey boot, so as to enhance the strength of the ankle of the participant while partaking in this particular sporting event. A similar type of support means was shown in the U.S. patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,530, showing a skating and hockey boot wherein support was provided to both the ankle, and the upper ankle portion, in the vicinity of the shin, to add protection to the hockey enthusiast.
Various other structural supports, and which are more pertinent with respect to the invention disclosed herein, have been contemplated for usage within the athletic shoe, and not only for the purpose of providing protection and enhanced strength to the ankle of the athlete, but likewise, to furnish support at the vicinity of the arch and instep. For example, in the U.S. patent to Dankowsky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,232, a semi-resilient arch support is disclosed, being contained within a shoe, and which drapes upwardly around the sides of the foot, and being laced in place at the vicinity of the instep of the foot. This invention was devised for furnishing substantially rigid and semi-resilient cantilever type arch support, which do lace integrally within the lacing structure for the shown shoe, but which in the embodiment as shown such support apparently extends upwardly for integration, by means of stitching, to the inner vamp and quarter portions of the shown shoe. But, this particular shoe was design for the purpose of adding arch support to the construction of a shoe. Similar type of support is shown in the walking boot assembly disclosed in the Vykukal, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,642. In this particular instance, not only is arch support provided, but the draping of the heel strap around this portion of the foot for support is likewise provided therein. And, yet quite pertinent is the patent to Rokahr, U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,787, which is similar to the Dankowsky type of invention, wherein the athletic shoe incorporates a built-in pair of tongues for lacing internally of the athletic shoe to provide arch support. And, the patent to Park, Sr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,410, shows related type of support, but particularly ankle support, within an athletic shoe, and comprising an integral flexible brace that wraps around the ankle, after elevating from the shoe sole, for furnishing support at the vicinity of the ankle of the athlete.
Various other styles of closure means, and which may yet be tightened in place about the shoe, for securement purposes, are shown in a series of U.S. patents to Famolare, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,297, wherein the cinching strap is disposed externally of the shoe for draping over its lacing and being held by Velcro for securement of the shown athletic footwear. And, the patent to Antonius, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,757, discloses a heel restraint within an adjustable and flexible closure assembly for a shoe, and in this particular instance an athletic shoe, and for use for the purpose of tightening the shoe in the manner as a stabilizer about the foot of the athlete. The U.S. patent to Hirsch, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,956, discloses fastening means for a sports shoe, and which replaces the usual style of lacing.
Of further interest to this current invention is the modification made to an athletic shoe, and more specifically in the orientation of its lacing for holding the shoe tightly in place, as disclosed in the U.S. patent to Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,408, in addition to the second patent to Larsen, comprising U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,631. Both of these disclose an athletic shoe, and wherein the upper series of lacing extends downwardly towards the counter portion of the shoe, hooks through an eyelet thereat, so that when the lacing is tightened, it has a tendency to pull the heel portion of the shoe forwardly, for furnishing enhanced support and for effective usage for the shoe during application.
It is, therefore, in view of the foregoing, the principal object of the current invention to provide a series of conveniently oriented, and angulated band means, and which rise upwardly from the insole portion of the shoe, or its insole insert, for embracing both the lateral portions of the arch, and the instep, of the foot of the shoe wearer, in order to further tighten, but not uncomfortably, the wrap of the shoe about the foot of its wearer during usage.
Another object of this invention is to provide support means for use in structurally bracing a foot held within a shoe, as for example an athletic shoe, and which means incorporate a length dimension sufficient to provide some bracing and coverage upon the metatarsal, cunieform, and navicular bones of the inserted foot.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a band means formed within a shoe that effectively wraps and embraces both the arch and instep portions of any foot applied therein.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a heel harness integrally structured with band means that both afford a bracing of the heel, instep, and arch portions for any foot contained within the shoe.
Yet another object of this invention is to form a band conveniently within an insole slot, or being adhered thereto, for draping upwardly around the sides of the arch, and snuggly adhering over the instep of any foot inserted within the shoe containing this invention.
Another object of this invention is to provide an instep support which has enhanced utility within an athletic shoe but yet remains comfortable in its application as during usage of the shoe during participation in a rather strenuous athletic endeavor.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an elastic style of band that grips portions of the orthopedic bones formed of the foot to provide full and effective support, and give its wearer a direct sensory experience of possessing full arch support during application of the subject shoe.
Another object of this invention is to provide band means that may be formed with an insole insert and applied into a shoe for conveniently bracing the foot of its wearer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide band means that may be integrally structured into the insole portion of the shoe, and extend upwardly for securement with the shoe gusset, and to provide adequate bracing for any foot contained within the shoe, without too tightly binding of it, which would otherwise cause discomfort and excessive pressure upon the arterial aspects of the foot structure.
Another object of this invention is to prevent longitudinal sliding of a foot within a shoe so as to obviate the incurrence of turf toe.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description is its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.